Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustable power bed layer, preferably a bedframe equipped with a head frame that can raise a head of a mattress and equipped with a foot frame that can raise a foot of the mattress. The adjustable power bed layer has no legs and may be placed directly on any flat surface, box spring, platform bed or bed frame. The legless design in which the adjustable bed power layer can rest on any flat surface, box spring, platform bed or bed frame represents a dramatic improvement for the consumer in allowing them to use. For example, platform beds with storage drawers cannot accept any type of adjustable bed with legs, as the legs would physically interfere with the location and operation of the drawers.
Discussion of Related Art
A nested bedframe assembly is one in which an articulating portion of the frame is nested within the same plane as the fixed support structure of the frame (i.e., the section with the legs). Many conventional designs don't nest at all—the articulating portion rests on top of the fixed support structure of the frame with the legs. They don't care about dimensional height issues because their designs are complete, free standing, bed platforms with legs. These free standing adjustable bed designs typically will have actuator assemblies or other moving parts projecting below their frames, making it impossible to operate them on flat surfaces without legs.
An example of a nested frame is in United States Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0366267, which discloses a motorized foldable bed frame assembly configured to fold from an open co-planar assembly to a closed parallel assembly. Such may be a dual-actuating adjustable bed frame, which is collapsible and foldable for ease of shipping. It may be configured for use by extending pivoting frame sections and engaging collapsible support legs and may include a head adjustable frame, or a head and foot adjustable frame. It nests the articulating portion within the inner area of the fixed support structure with the legs.